Salute to the Series
by Lenalaye
Summary: It's a video/lyric fix. Done with the song "Renegades of Funk". Meant to be a farewell salute to one of our fave series....


Bwaaahahahahahaaa

Animorphs has so sadly ended, and for most of us it was our favorite series to read from. That's why I am giving a salute to this beloved series. Thanks for an overall great set of stories KAA. Now the song is "Renegades of Funk" ( full-length, not the crappy radio version)and It's meant to be a theme for the entire saga.SO ARE YOU READY?!!

Earth: 2025

Before the music even starts, we come to a night scene. We hear the sound of multiple shovels striking the ground and tossing the dirt. A closer shot shows humans and Hork-Bajir are doing the work. A few Andalites pace excitedly as they watch the people dig. Suddenly, a beautiful white glow begins to emanate from the ground. There is a chorus of gasps.

Keep digging! We're almost there! An Andalite yells happily. More furious digging and then, the last of the dirt falls away.

_No matter how hard you try you can't stop us now. Slowly, soft at first, we hear the music come on. A face shot of all the participants, human, Hork-Bajir, and Andalite looking awed _

_No matter how hard you try you can't stop us now_

_We're the renegades of this atomic age They all cautiously put a hand out to the beautiful, glowing orb.___

_This atomic age of renegades. the glow extends to all of them. __A man manages to say in a trace-like tone,_

"It's time itself….."

History an Andalite adds as the music gets louder. __

_We're the renegades of this atomic age The camera does a slow circle of all the hands pressed to the Time Matrix. ___

_This atomic age of renegades. Then with the abrupt arrival of the beats, the camera does a sharp zoom on the Time Matrix. ___

_ _

_Since the prehistoric ages and the days of ancient KetShows clips from Ellimist's life including his creation of the Time Matrix. ___

_Right down to the Andalite ages, the galaxy kept goin through _

_changes. Hundreds of timelines and star dust whirls together and solidifies into a perfect white orb. ___

_And the Yeerk Empire came, and times continued to change.Flash to the Time Matrix, deposited in an alien desert. Some aliens spot it and come up to it, curious.___

_Nothing stayed the same, but there were always renegades. They stroke it and peer at it. ___

_Like Elfangor, Dak Hamee, Edriss 562, TobiasAs it says there names, pictures of them are conjured, fuzzy and white around the edges. ___

_They were renegades of their time and age_

_So many renegades It shows theTime Matrix being traded to some excited Skrit Na. The ship takes off. ___

_ _

_We're the renegades of Space The camera zips through a tunnel of time-space.___

_We're the renegades of Space_

_We're the renegades of Space It pops out into normal space, arriving at a large planet with deep. misty valleys ( wonder where this is…)___

_We're the renegades of Space_

_From a different solar system, many many galaxies away Shows Aldrea and her family making contact with Dak ___

_We're the force of another creation, a new galacticrevelation Multiple Yeerk ships arrive ___

_And we're on this cosmic mission to help the others listen Flash to Aldrea and Dak running after Aldrea's family is murdered___

_And cruise from land and land, singing electronic chants like _

_Freedomnation It flashes to a horizon just beyond the constructed Yeerk Pool___

_Revelations A few Controllers peer at the horizon___

_Destroy our nations They see Aldrea and Dak riding out in front. ___

_Destroy our nations They all gape in horror and soon everbody's turning their heads_

_Destroy our nations The procession enlarges with the arrival of the Arn monsters_

_Destroy our nations The free Hork-Bajir jump form the trees and the attack ensues_

_Destroy our nations The picture grows fuzzy again and it flashes___

_Destroy our nations Again the camera zips into the space-time tunnel and arrives in the future showing an Andalite Dome Ship___

_ _

_Now renegades are the people, with their own philosophies Camera shows Abron joking with Elfangor___

_They change the course of history camera goes to Abron lining up the target to hit the Skrit Na ship___

_Everyday aliens like you and me Loren holding a shredder as Elfangor and Abron board___

_We're renegades, we're the people Elfangor fighting his way through the Controllers on his way to rescue Loren___

_With our own philosophiesElfangor disobeying Alloran's order to kill the Yeerk prisoners___

_We change the course of historyElfangor in battle with the Yeerks__ _

_Everyday aliens like you and me C'mon! _

_ _

_We're the renegades of Space The Jahar spins around out of control___

_We're the renegades of Space Esplin and Elfangor vying for control of the Time Matrix___

_We're the renegades of SpaceLoren joins too. Esplin, Elfangor and Loren all have their hands pressed to the Time Matrix. ___

_We're the renegades of Space A flash of blinding white that consumes the picutre_

( this part goes really fast) 

_Poppin', sockin', rockin', puttin' a side of hip-hop Now Elfangor and Loren wander around the nightmare universe___

_Cuz where we're goin there ain't no stoppin'-Loren running in dread from her mockery mother___

_Poppin', sockin', puttin' a side of hip-hop_

_Cuz where we're goin there ain't no stoppin'- Elfangor and Esplin facing off at the hyper spiral ( camera shoots to the patchy sky)___

_Poppin', sockin', rockin', puttin' a side of hip-hop- Fighitng off the Mortrons ___

_'Cause we're poppin', sockin', rockin', puttin' a side of hip-hop_

_Poppin', sockin', rockin' puttin' a side of hip-hop - Again we zip through space-time and arrive at Earth___

_ _

_We're the renegades of Space Elfangor's fighter lands and the Animorphs to-be gather___

_We're the renegades of Space Elfangor presents the box, camera goes to show the various looks of surprise on their faces___

_We're the renegades of Space They all look to Jake and he nods___

_We're the renegades of Space Camera shows the box glowing as each of their hands touch it. _

_We're the teachers of the space They all look up in horror as the Yeerk fighters land___

_And not of empty knowledge They all take off and run like hell___

_We're blessed with the force and the sight of the future the camera follows Jake as he weaves through the concrete maze, running___

_With the ships and the fights and the people and our minds_

_Cuz every timesomeonepops into the battle, we get fresh_

__

_C'mon! The music becomes a grating, annoying sound. This is where the villains are shown for their equal might. Shows Elfangor rising shakily to his feet as Visser Three stands before him. ___

_ _

_There was a time when our galaxyV3 brutally murders Elfangor as the Animorphs cry out in horror___

_Was simmering in relativepeace Shows Edriss inspecting the pictures of humans ( Loren and Chapman) with a sly smile___

_People would gather from all around Edrissflanked on either side by guards on her own ship facinf V3's ( a sorta little face off between her and V3 #5)___

_To get down to the big sound Ax and V3 tail fighting. V3 knocking Ax to the ground and raising his tail in a final strike. ___

_You didn't have to be a renegade those days Shows Taylor's vicious grin as Tobias screeches inhis cage. ___

_Or have to throw a man to the dance floor The animorphs running for their lives from the Eight monster ( from #1 The Invasion)___

_ _

ANIMORPHROLL CALL!!__

_ _

_Say bam fighter Jake! ___

_Say bam fighter shows him in tiger morph fighting fiercely in battle. ___

_Say fight fighter Him in a dive as a falcon___

_Say fight fighter standing triumphantly before Crayak___

_Say rally fighterMarco!___

_Say rally fighter Swinging his mighty gorilla fists___

_Now move fighter Smiling as he hacks into the CIA___

_Now move fighter Him joshing around with Rachel_

_Say bam fighter Cassie!___

_Say bam fighter bearing her wolf teeth at Controllers as they circle her___

_Say fight fighter knocking Jake down before he murders Tom___

_Say fight fighter showing off her __estreen abilities ( her normal self with osprey wings #3) ___

_Say rally fighter Tobais!___

_Say rally fighterbending down beside Elfangor___

_Now move fighter Tobias guiding the two free Hork-Bajir___

_Now move fighter Screeching as he rakes his talons forward___

_ _

_Say bam fighter Ax!___

_Say bam fighter Elfangor and Ax connecting their tail blades___

_Say fight fighter His many fingers flying over an alien keyboard___

_Say fight fighter Fighting the Visser___

_Say rally fighter Rachel!___

_Say rally fighter tearing through a group of controllers in her grizzly morph___

_Now move fighterRachel sneering as Drode tries to persuade her___

_Now move fighter Fighting till her end against impossible odds ( we love you!)___

_ _

_Say bam fighter The Animorphs knocking the Kandrona out of the building (#7)___

_Say bam fighter_

_Say fight fighter The animorphs against the __Veleek creature ( Jake in the truck bed morphed tiger as Marco drives MM#1) ___

_Say fight fighter_

_Say rally fighterThe animorphs and Hork-Bajir gearing up for V3's invasion of the valley ___

_Say rally fighter_

_Now move fighter The animorphs as they surround V3 (now one, #53)___

_Now move fighter_

_Awawawaaawawawawaaaaa The camera goes through the space-time but now it backs out to show the Matrix itself___

_We're the renegades of Space And all the Animorphs with their hands pressed to it___

_We're the renegades of Space As well as Elfangor and Loren___

_We're the renegades of Space Let's not forget Esplin _

_We're the renegades of Space _The camera skips forward over the scene and races along the time lines ( golden and bright) 

_We're the renegades of SPACE!! A flash of bright gold light consumes the pciture.__As the music winds down, we return to the opening scene. They all seem completely speechless. _

"Wow…" is all one man can gasp. Another person nods.

"Yeah…" 

*************************************************************

Yes, it's weird but it took me a LONG time to get this together. And cutting this and reformulating that. Well thanx for reading, now review! See ya! ( for those interested, their WILL be a new chpt for the Drode Chron., before Thursday.) J


End file.
